


Of Revelations (Black & Blue)

by Life_is_Struggle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cadmus bitch makes an appearance, F/F, she's Cadmus Bitch, that would be Lena's mom, that's her true villain name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_Struggle/pseuds/Life_is_Struggle
Summary: Two moments that have been written indelibly on Lena Luthor's heart since she came to National City.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Lena's character. This fic takes place two years after Lena's arrival at National City. 99% chance of it not being canon because I don't know where they'll take Lena's character, but I don't care.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

_Breakdown, tears fall to the ground..._

The video keeps playing on a loop. More than two dozen soldiers in lines, the sound of heels clicking on the asphalt enough to have them stand at attention.

The woman walks down the street as if she owns the air she’s breathing. The clicking stops and a breathless voice sounds.

“Time for us to take back our sovereignty. To reclaim what’s ours. To fight for our children. Our legacy. To beat them at their own game...with their own weapons.”

A rectangular box covers the entirety of the screen as it deposits itself in the middle of the two lines. The Hasmat suits carrying it stand around it and look to her.

She nods.

The box opens.

A green light flashes.

Its reflection on Lena’s eyes.

Static.

And again the heels start to click.

Lena’s head feels light. Her legs are numb and her heart is beating faster than when Lex had her watch her first horror movie. It feels like she’s reliving it. The knife twisting in her back.

“You just hate him because you can’t control him!” Her own voice echoes clearly in the chambers of her mind.

“Yes.” Lex.

Is that what the name Luthor means? Is that what she is too? An inevitability.

Because that woman on the screen... that woman is her mother.

Lena barely manages to reach the bin at her feet. Her stomach empties just as the green light flashes again on the screen.

Static.

~

_I am a wounded warrior looking for someone to let me in..._

Lena may not be a reporter, but she is a graduate of an Ivy League University, a successful innovator, and an independent thinker. So, it doesn’t take a lot of time for her to figure out that something is up with Kara.

The bright passionate journalist – or well, journalist in the process on their first meeting- was the first friend she made in National City.

In fact, the first person to regard her with something other than suspicion during a time when Luthors and Luthorcorp were avoided like the plague.

Enjoying how Kara would push back at her, challenge Lena’s own views as well as her own, and ultimately try to get to the truth of everything because that’s just who she is was quite refreshing. It was a change from resentful gazes, greedy incentives, and pretentious rhetoric. Kara was simply... pure.

And Lena revelled in this alternative view of the world. The light that radiated from Kara shed away all the lingering shadows of the Luthor name. It helped her truly embrace all that made her Lena. So, when the same feeling occurred when she worked with Supergirl, Lena couldn’t help but wonder.

Emergency exits, cancelled meet ups, storming in her office and looking happy or upset depending on the most recent Supergirl story? Definite tells. Not to mention she was pretty sure the wind was whistling in her ear during a couple of calls with the girl.

Honestly, Lena is surprised all of National City hasn’t figured it out. Or maybe they have and they’ve decided to let their protector catch a break.

But the test came back positive, her brain reminds her. Your own invention disproved your theory.

Plus Kara’s also clumsy and sticks to the sidelines and gets flustered way too easily.

She’s also perfect, warm, and kind, her brain whispers.

Fine. Lena might have a crush on Kara Danvers. Kara Danvers might be Supergirl. Lena Luthor might be in trouble.

Until, one night, at another fundraiser of L Corp when there’s no entrapment plan in the works.

Lena steps up on the podium to make her speech, two years after the renaming of her company and the despair that comes with knowing the people who raised her are not who they seem to be and she doesn’t know who she is anymore because of it.

The one thing her scientific brain can tell her before the explosion reaches her is that Lex has scored against her.

She believes it’s the final score of their game, up until she’s wrapped up in strong arms, the warmth of the explosion received from inflammable material instead of her skin. The ringing of her ears subsides quickly enough to register the whistling of the fire, the terrified cries of the attendees.

But those arms are still wrapped around her and Lena can make out the distinct perfume amid the smell of burnt metal and sweat.

Supergirl withdraws from her protective stance and stands to look at the podium. Lena turns slightly to see her engulfed in the sickening red of the fire.

She still looks brighter.

Supergirl puts out the fire and helps the people to the hospital.

She doesn’t fail to show up on her balcony that night to make sure she’s okay and to give her a blindingly familiar smile before taking off to her next adventure.

And Lena might not be sure how or why, but Supergirl has defeated her invention because there is no way two people can smile in the same open, happy, bright manner.

At least she can be sure of a few things now.

Lena Luthor is in love with Kara Danvers. Kara Danvers is Supergirl.

Lena Luthor is definitely in trouble.


End file.
